A Change in Volleyball
by Celestina Filia
Summary: Hinata Shōkō was formerly a member of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. After she was slapped and shouted at by Kageyama, she transferred to Nekoma! Now, she will change back into her old self that was once called "the Little Soleil" and show Kageyama what she is capable of. She is actually far more strong than he knows her. What will happen? Fem.Hina TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***slap***

The sound echoed throughout the gym, making the players of the Karasuno Volleyball Club stop what they were doing. Their eyes widen, including Hinata Shōkō's (the one who was slapped), but excluding Kageyama Tobio (the one who did the slapped). There was a big, red mark on her face. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she held them back. Her bangs covered her eyes as she had her head tilted to the side still. Kageyama shouted at her.

"What's wrong with you?! Every time I toss the ball to you, you keep missing! You can't even receive a single one either! Why won't you listen to what I say?! I don't want to toss to a person who can't do anything. In fact, I didn't want you to become my partner in the first place! I wish you disappear!"

"Oi, Kageyama!" Tanaka said. "Hinata-chan is trying her best, so don't force it all on her."

"That's right," said Nishinoya. "Daichi-san, you say something, too!"

"No, its fine, Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-kun," the female middle blocker said as she placed her hand on her cheek. She glared at Kageyama. "There is a reason why I can't do all those things you want me to do. It's not that I _can't_ , it's just that I don't _want_ to. But if that is what you want, Kageyama, so be it. I'll leave Karasuno and transfer to another school. Then you'll never have me as your partner anymore. Find yourself another one, if you can, to do those quick attacks." She turned to the others. "Thank you for everything, minna, and sayanora." She bowed and exited the gym. She walked to the club room to change back into her uniform, gets on her bike, and pedals without her hands on the handlebar as she gets out her phone to call her mom. The phone rang for a few times until her picked it up.

"Hello?" said her mother from the other side.

"Mama?" Hinata said. The tears she was holding back were falling. "There is a request I want to ask you, but before I do...can you hear me out?"

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later…**_

Kenma tossed the ball up, letting Lev try to hit the ball. (Keyword: try) -_-' Apparently, he missed the ball. The setter sighed. He just can't seem to get the timing right. At the bench, his phone rang. He walked to it and picked it up. On the screen flashed "Hinata Shōkō". He flipped it open. She sent him a text message that said, "Come outside." Kenma raised an eyebrow and walked to the exit.

"Where are you going, Kenma?" Kuroo said.

"Outside for a moment," he replied without a glance at him. He stepped out of the gym. There stand a girl with straight, blonde hair with her bangs clipped to the side, and ruby red eyes. She wore a blue, unzipped hoodie, a grey short-sleeve shirt with a sabrina neckline, blue-jean shorts that go above her knee, and white and orange sneakers. Kenma's eyes widened. "...Shōkō?"

She smiled. "Yo, Kenma-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember when you saw through my act on the day we first met?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ah, it seems like I'm lost," Hinata said calmly. She sighed. 'Well, this is what I get for acting like an idiot.' She looked around and saw a boy with dyed blonde hair wearing a red jersey. He was playing on his game console. She walked up to him and puts up her idiot act. "What are you playing? It seems interesting!"_

" _Sou? I'm just playing it to kill time. I don't like to be bored. I'm lost just as you are."_

 _She looked at him. "What's your name? I'm Hinata_ _Shōkō."_

 _He paused his game and putted it in the pocket of his pants. He looked up at her. "Kozuma Kenma. I'm not the type to do formalities, so just call me Kenma."_

" _Then, nice to meet you, Kenma-kun!" Hinata stook out her hand for a handshake, but he only stared. "Hm?"_

" _Ne, do you always put up an idiotic act?" he suddenly asked._

 _Her eyes widened. She putted her hand next to her side and smirked. "You're pretty observant. As suspected from a cat."_

 _He stood up. "And you're pretty sly for a raven."_

* * *

"Yeah. What about it?"

She smiled sadly. "Well, it seems like my act caused Kageyama to hate me. He said that I'm useless and can't do anything. If only he knew why…" She turned from sad to cheerful. "That's why I'm here at Nekoma to transfer. Mama just turned in the paperwork and went back home. I'm staying at an apartment that's nearby."

The other members of the volleyball club, who happened to heard everything, came out with happy and excited faces. The two sweatdropped.

"Then, does that mean you will be joining the volleyball club?" Yamamoto said. After all, he was practically dying for a cute girl to join the club.

"Y-yeah...but I'll only be playing with you guys during practice or if you are on the verge of losing in a real match, so I will temporarily become a manager."

"But I gotta tell ya," Kuroo said as he patted her head, "you made a big change in appearance." Indeed, she did. "Are you wearing contacts?"

She shook her head. "This is my original eye color. The orange color, though, were. When I was young, people would get scared or make fun of me because I had red eyes. Some even said that I was a vampire or a demon, so I wore contacts. But since I argued with Kageyama about my abilities, I decided to stop my acting and be my true self. I'm actually stronger than the Hinata Shōkō you saw before at the previous "Battle at the Trash Dump"."

"Oh?" Coach Nekomata said as he came out. "Does that mean you are going to use your full skills for us from now on? What an honor."

Hinata laughed. "Yes, yes it is. I just hope I haven't gotten soft, though. It has been a few months since I used the best of my skills."

He laughed as well. "Well, we wouldn't want that, do we?"

The team stared at both of them in awe. _'She's talking to Nekomata-Kantoku so casually!'_

"Now that you're here," the coach said, "do you mind practicing with us now?"

She smiled. "I would love to!" She turned to Kenma. "Kenma-kun, can you be my partner?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Lev walked up to the setter. "Ne, Kenma-san," he said, "who's the pretty girl?"

"Hm? Oh, that Hinata Shōkō. She was formerly part of Karasuno, our long term rivals. Her role is a middle blocker, like you."

"Eh? But she's short!"

A red tick showed on her forehead. "Says you who can't spike, receive, or serve a ball," she muttered.

Kenma continued to explain. "Despite her height, she can jump really high and spike a ball with her eyes closed. But I'm guessing that was part of her act."

"It is. I was just putting 100% trust into Kageyama," she said his name so coldly, the others shivered. "Speaking of my name, I'm changing it to Hina Yūko. Anyway, putting that King to the side, let's play volleyball!"

"Yeah!" they boys shouted. They already had their colored jerseys, so all Hinata-, oops, Hina- had to do was to pick a side and wear that team's color.

 **Red Team:**

Hina Yūko - Middle Blocker

Kozume Kenma - Setter

Haiba Lev - Middle Blocker

Yamamoto Taketora - Wing Spiker

Shibayama Yūki - Libero

 **Blue Team:**

Kuroo Tetsurō - Middle Blocker

Kai Nobuyuki - Wing Spiker/Setter

Yoku Morisuke - Libero

Fukunaga Shōhei - Wing Spiker

Inuoka Sō - Middle Blocker

"My, my. What an interesting team," Nekomata said, referring to the Red Team.

"Just so you know," Lev said as he pointed to himself, "I'm going to become Nekoma's ace." He had a smug smile on his face.

"Ace?" Hina said as she faced the net. She smirked. Her head tilted so she can face him. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes but didn't cover them, making her seem scary. They all felt the temperature drop, including Kenma and Coach Nekomata. They all sweated from the dark but innocent aura she was emitting. "Well, good luck with that, but… I'll be taking the ace spot, for I'm stronger than you. You're going to have to get passed me if you want to become ace."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Helloooo, my beloved readers! How was my first Haikyuu! fanfic? Was it interesting? Well, I hope so! 'Cause there are more chapters coming later! R &R!**_


	2. AN

**Dear Readers,**

 **This is notice that all fanfics that I have written, including A Change In Volleyball, will undergo a major change in both the scenes and flow. Some might get a slight change of plot. For more information, please look at the upcoming fanfics and rewrites on my profile. If you have any questions, please PM me or ask in the review box.**

 **P.S. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SLOW NOTICE AND NOT ABLE TO UDAPTE ANYTHING BUT MY PROFILE**

 **~Twilight Luna**


End file.
